Make It In America
by coolstorybrah26
Summary: Three big events occur in Hollywood Arts. One, the hot new bad-boy. Two, the break-up of Beck and Jade. Three, for one lucky student, there world gets turned completely upside down. Not sure where the point is to the story? Neither am I. Read it anyway, and who knows, you may like it. JadexBeck CatxRobbie AndrexTori
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey it's me again! That irritating Island girl obsessed with Victorious and Pitch Perfect! Yey! So this is a story that's been niggling at the back of my head for a while now, and after watching Wok Star again, the idea really grew and became this. I'm sorry if it's a too AU for you, it's just what I think (or mostly what I would hope) would happen if this plotline really existed in the show. So, I hope you enjoy, and please, review and spread the word! – Billie**

Beck's PoV  
I was brimming with regret. My deep fury, directed all towards myself, was unpredictably dangerous. A moment ago I remember clutching a ginger beer can. Now, a scrap of crumpled-up metal lay crushed in the palm of my hand. I discarded the can by throwing it at a wall, which unfortunately for me was about five inches away from myself, causing the scrap of sharp aluminium to ricochet off the tin bucket that was my RV and slice through my lip. It stung, but I could bare it, wiping away the warm, dripping blood streaking down my chin with the sleeve of my red flannel shirt. The crimson liquid blended in with the crimson material, so I found no need of washing it. Revolting, I know, but I wasn't in the mood to strip off and start up a damned washing machine. Besides, I had to get to school. However furious and sick I felt, I just had to get to school. My friends had told me it was an important day to be in a certain mentally instable teacher's classroom today if grades meant anything to your record. Also, I had to prove that I wasn't weak, and I could face the break-up with my head held-up high.

Within ten minutes, I had arrived in the Hollywood Arts parking lot, calm and composed. I was going to be strong, telling anyone who asked that I was unnerved and completely natural. Of course it was just an act I was intending on putting on, but I'd rather lie to my peers than seem broken and feeble.  
A dark-skinned teenager stepped out of the rusty dark blue Porsche 944, the hinges creaking as he pushed it shut, locking it with his keys. He huffed loudly, shaking his head with annoyance. "One day, when I've made it big, you Porsche are history" he muttered, baring his teeth at the poor, little car.  
He wore a plain blue shirt, short-sleeved, with his trademark brown hoodie. His caramel-coloured, braided hair was loose as it dangled just below his shoulders. A pair of dark jeans were clad on his legs, above his Nike sneakers. His look was very care-free, whereas my choice of clothing was more urban, wearing the exact same blood-stained, long-sleeved shirt, a pair of woody-brown jeans and some sand-coloured boots. The blood on my lip had dried and a puffy gash had been carved.  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Tori called just before I picked you up. Apparently the 'big news' that Sikowitz was going to tell us today, was actually about the 'bigger news' he's telling us on Friday."  
Andre being the great friend he is knew not to bring up anything remotely related to the break-up, so talking about anything besides that was greatly appreciated.  
"So, there's no news today?"  
"Nope, Friday."  
I mentally cursed our Drama teacher for misleading us all. But then again, we all should of seen it coming. It is something he would do, excite us then, 'BOOM!', drop a bombshell.  
We both walked into the entrance hall, the doors swinging shut behind us. I was fully aware at how whisperings had suddenly occurred, many stares directed my way. I gritted my teeth and continued my pathway to my locker. No one was going to deter me today. No one.  
Suddenly, I was aware of a figure standing behind me, shuffling about on her pastel pink pumps. I swivelled my head to see a sombre red-head, gazing intently at me. Her innocent hazel eyes bore into my own, as if she was extracting my memories without my knowledge. Well, unfortunately for the girl, I broke our stare, and turned my attention to her striking outfit; a short and sweet dress, pink of course, with intricate butterflies printed onto the cotton material. Her hair, an alarming fire truck-red colour, was all tied back, leaving her perfectly bronze face hair free.  
"Hey Cat."  
"Hey, Beck."  
"So, how are you."  
I was aware of how awkward the conversation was, and how intensely she was looking at me. I sought to change that.  
"Jade hasn't come to school yet."  
I raised my eyebrow at her, curious as to why she thought I needed to know. She was present when we had split up, so clearly she should know little things like this don't matter to me any more. Or do they?  
"Why not? I thought she rode with you?"  
"She does, but today she wasn't at home."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, I waited outside her house for a few minutes, then went and knocked on the door. Her little brother – did you know she had a little brother? – answered and said she wasn't at home."  
"Have you tried calling her?"  
"Seventeen times! I'm worried Beck."  
"It's alright, we'll find her."  
I pondered on the thought for a while. Yes I knew Jade had a little brother, his name though she had not told me. But why had he told Cat she wasn't at home . . . unless . . .  
"Cat, Jade's probably hiding. She didn't want to face today, so she got her brother to cover for her. I was going to do the same."  
Just then, it felt like all the oxygen in the building had left, as the door's swung open. A cold wind blasted through, causing a slight breeze. A figure appeared in the doorway, his hands on his hips and a confident smirk plastered on his face. He took one step into school, and no word of a lie, at least six girls fainted. I heard Tori gasp right into my ear, as her and Andre approached us, slowly. The mystery guy wore a black pair of jeans, and some black sneakers on his feet. A blue checkered over shirt covered an ACDC concert tee, and a leather jacket over both. His eyes were hidden by dark, silver aviators, and his chocolate-coloured hair was short as the front tuft of it stuck naturally upwards, no product necessary. Even I, a perfectly straight guy, could tell that this boy was 'handsome'. It made me sick to think I had competition.  
I could see Cat with her jaw-dropped, and Tori with her eyes spread wide open, out of the corner of my eyes. I rolled them, bored of the new kid already.  
He walked over to our little group, as Tori began to hyperventilate, and greeted us warmly.  
"Hey, I'm Cade."  
"Hey, I'm Beck, this is Andre, that's Cat and the girl about to have a breakdown, she's Tori."  
I nodded towards the guy, pointing everyone out as I spoke their names. Cat released a small giggle, whilst Tori prodded me sharply in the ribs. Andre and Cade chuckled, finding embarrassed and light-headed Tori amusing.  
"Please, don't pass out on my account" Cade flirted, smirking towards the brunette struggling to breath. She attempted to smile back, but instead inhaled a lot of air, starting up a whooping coughing fit, wheezing and choking nastily.  
All of a sudden, the noise of Tori's sudden outburst was the only sound left in the building, as yet another figure had arrived. Everyone conscious had frozen and stared at the person, a half-empty coffee cup in hand. The heels from her studded, black ankle boots vibrated off the lockers. Her apple-green laced shirt, long-sleeved, perfectly complimented her curves around her waist and her chest, as the shirt was both tight and revealing. Her usual black, ruffled mini skirt was pulled up to her waist and fell to mid-thigh, the shirt tucked inside, and opaque, black tights covered her long legs. Her raven-coloured hair fell to just above her chest, curled with green highlights woven in.  
She looked absolutely stunning, which made the pain even worse.  
She noticed the stranger standing beside us, and eyed him up and down, her expressions almost unreadable.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware Stephen Tyler had a twin" she mocked, sipping her coffee, her hard, steely aquamarine eyes set on the new boy. I expected him to retaliate in some way, call her something back and make a reference to some famous Goth chick. Instead, he surprised me, and the others, by grinning widely at her, sliding off his shades. I could almost feel Tori's heartbeat flutter from behind me, as his turquoise eyes were revealed, sparkling. The fair-skinned girl dropped her coffee with shock, her crimson lips parted.  
"Cade?" she muttered, half-whispering, her voice softer and more gentle than usual. It intrigued me.  
"Hey Jade" he replied, giving her a warm and sincere smile. She immediatley wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing any breath he had left, her eyes shut firmly. He chuckled and embraced her back, placing one hand on her shoulder, the other was tangled in her dark hair.  
As the pair cuddled, I felt my muscles tense up, irritation and deep anger coursing through my veins. Andre turned to me as he had sensed my fury, and immediatley jumped into action. He began to hack violently, surpassing Tori's coughing fit by miles. The hugging two broke away, curiously looking at Andre. He shrugged it off, as I repaid my gratitude with a courteous nod.  
"I can't believe that . . . I mean why . . . how are you . . . " stuttered Jade, lost for words in the presence of the new boy  
"My brother landed a job at some high-end firm down the road, so he moved here a week ago. I flew up today so I could join him" he explained, happily.  
I could see the clear illumination in Jade's face after she discovered Cade's identity, and I automatically felt enraged by it. It took me a while to grasp that we had broken up, and she was free to fall in love with anyone else. I chose not to follow her, meaning I'd left her. I'd decided, willingly, to not be involved with her any more, romantically anyway. Yet, somehow, I still managed to get that roaring envious feel inside of me, a sensation I was fairly new to.  
The others, however, didn't feel jealous. They were confused. Confused to how the two knew each other, and why Jade was so excited at seeing him again. And quite frankly, I was confused too.  
Tori was the first to speak up, her interest in the situation sparking inside her dark chocolate eyes.  
"Do you two know each other?" she chirped up. I assumed Jade would bite her head off with some cruel comment, or just simply growl or slap her. That's what would usually happen, but Jade doesn't usually hug strangers. Today was not usual in any shape or form.  
"Yeah, yeah we do" Jade replied, cheerily.  
"And, how?" Robbie snooped, curiously.  
"We were in Grades 1 to 8 together back in New Jersey" Cade answered.  
I furrowed my eyebrows.  
"You're from New Jersey? I thought you were from California?" Tori questioned. All of us, beside a little red-head nodded with agreement.  
"No, she's from Hanworth" Cat added, knowingly. My heart sunk, heavily. I thought I knew Jade better than most, aside from Cat, but it turns out I didn't know her well enough to even know she was from New Jersey. She knew I was from Canada, so why didn't she tell me about New Jersey?  
"I know, I know, I don't have the accent" Jade sighed, misreading my look of distrust to one of bewilderment.  
"But trust me, she's got the wild spirit" assured Cade.  
"Oh, don't we know it" Tori mumbled, fortunately low enough so Jade couldn't hear.  
After a while of awkward silence, I sighed, breaking the tension.  
"So, are you going to go to school here?"  
"Here, Hollywood Arts? No way" he told me, snorting.  
"But you could! I mean you're an insane guitar player, and you did amazing in that play in 5th Grade!"  
"Alice in Wonderland? I was a frog!"  
"Yeah, so? Tori was a zombie in a play a while back, and she was great!"  
When Jade realized what words had spilled out of her mouth, she immediatley sought to take them back, even with Tori beaming at her.  
"I mean, considering you were so totally flat in that last song and you completely messed up the lines, you were slightly above terrible."  
"That was probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me Jade!" Tori teased, her hand held mockingly over her heart. Jade just glared at her, the murderous schemes already forming in her twisted little head.  
"You should audition, Cade" Andre told him, nicely. "If the Wicked Witch of the West over here thinks you should audition, then you're bound to be fantastic."  
"Yeah, Jade doesn't compliment people a lot. In fact, she never does. You must be talented" Robbie added. Rex nodded his head verification to everyone else's claims.  
"I don't know, I haven't performed live since you left Jade" murmured Cade, disappointedly. "You were my anchor, you were the one who helped me keep my cool on stage. I'm not sure I can do it without you by my side."  
"I'll perform with you then" she stated, a twinkle in her eyes that I loved to see, yet hated to not be the cause of.  
"Can you do that? Two auditioners at the same time?" Cat asked.  
"Yeah, Tori and Andre did it for Helen a few months ago" Jade replied, shrugging.  
"It'll be just like the old days, just you and me" he smiled, causing Jade to bite her lip, a shiver running down my spine at the sight of her seductive action.  
"Yeah, just you and me."  
Suddenly, a familiar giggle was released from the cherry-haired girl, her small hand partially covering her mouth. Her eyelashes batted innocently as she noticed us all staring.  
"Cade, and Jade! Hehehehe!" she chuckled. We all just mentally face-palmed, and ignored her.  
Jade rolled her eyes, as Cade just turned his attention back to her, and they continued to gaze into each other's eyes, stuck in their own little world.  
I watched, enviously. It hurt to know that Jade could move on from me in such a short space of time, whereas I was struggling to keep myself together. It's not that I want her back, I just find it painful. Painful to think that I felt guilty for leaving her, that I was beside myself with worry as to how Jade would take it, when all along she was fine with it. It seemed almost shamelessly ironic at how this Cade guy, whom she just so happens to know and is coincidently best friends with, turns up out of the blue. What's even more cliché is that she fell right into his arms, almost as if it were destined the pair would reconcile. Well, I'm glad I got out when I did, or else I would have been fighting a losing battle.  
Instead of noticing the little things like how Jade's ocean blue eyes lit up when she saw her 'friend', or what type of coffee she had dropped, I should have seen the bloody bandage wrapped carelessly around her right hand.

**A.N: Why is Jade's hand wound in some blood-soaked bandage? Who exactly is this mysterious friend from New Jersey? Is Beck as over Jade as he says he is? How far does Jade and Cade's relationship go? And how much more clueless can Cat get? I love cliffies. Read on to find out more. Also, please review! I'm not sure if I should continue, with trying to juggle this story and my other one, Only Ninety-One Days. Thank you! - Billie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hey guys! I hope this is a fast enough update for you. Also, I'd like to day that I might not be able to update until Tuesday, for numerous reasons. One, it's my mom's last day on island tomorrow (Saturday) due to her deployment on Monday. I can't tell you were she's going though, only that she has her own bodyguard and won't be back until December, hopefully before Christmas. I'm not scared that's she's leaving, although I was concerned when I found out she was getting her own gun for 'protection', because she has gone away a few times before. She's been getting deployed ever since I was little, even before I was born, and I'm positive she'll be deployed plenty more times in the future. I just thought I'd mention this in case you guys wonder why I'm not updating as often. Another reason being I'm finally going to the Med Centre on Monday, to have my hand x-rayed. I promise to inform you guys if me possibly having a cast will affect my writing (frequent spelling mistakes, small chapters etc). I'm sure it won't though. Anyway, thank you for all the support, it's amazing how you guys are so nice to newcomers like me. Please keep reading, and don't forget to review, and feel free to be as negative or as positive as you'd like. Thank you! – Billie**

Tori's PoV

Meeting Cade was quite nice to be honest, his chilled personality refreshing to see when every day you're surrounded by the same people. Don't get me wrong, I love my friends to bits, it's just the possibility there might be another addition to our little group was an exciting idea. Cade seemed a cool guy to hang with, even if he was Jade's old friend. That took me by surprise, Cade and Jade's past friendship. I'd expected Jade to hang with . . . a more familiar person to herself, not some smooth-talking, flirtatious popular boy from New Jersey. The rebellious side of him I get, but everything else, I was still confused about.  
I had to admit that I was completely swept off my feet by Cade, his relaxed yet daring aura luring me in at first sight. The way he entered a room, able to direct all attention to him without having to lift a finger was astonishing. I found something about his confidence enticing; his walk mouth-drooling, his smirk made me weak in the knees, his seductive hair flip breath-taking. It was clear he was fearless, yet a soft and gentle soul lay inside. His notably distinct New Jersey accent completely turned me on. Oh, and his remarkable good-looks also played a part in me being enthralled to him. Yet, I knew he liked Jade, a lot. That much was obvious, if you noticed the way he gazed into her eyes, completely mesmerised and captivated. Or the way his handsome face lit up when they first met, again. Or the way he got excited when they merely brushed fingers, let alone hugged. He had strong feelings for her, and I'm pretty sure that Jade felt the same way, despite her talent at hiding emotions. It was sweet, in an odd way when you realize that the female in this love story was in fact Jade West, a girl who's greatest pleasure is seeing pretty blondes being torn to pieces by gleaming pairs of scissors.  
I sighed, proud of my revelation, beaming as I watched the couple in question head off towards class, arms wrapped tenderly around each other.  
Suddenly, I noticed something, something I should of seen before. An unnerving blood-soaked rag was wound up tight around Jade's right hand. The scarlet liquid was evidently still continuing to leak out, even with the compression precariously placed on the wound. It made me sick to the stomach with both with nauseousness and worry.  
I pulled Andre aside a motioned towards the injury, my eyes widened with fear. Andre looked towards where I was pointing and he to seemed scared for her well-being. This was a huge cause for concern. Was Jade cutting herself, due to her and Beck's break-up? Had she been attacked? Was it another ruse to wreak havoc? Questions shot through my brain like lightning, one possibility arising as another left. Andre too appeared to be pondering the situation.  
"Why is her had covered in blood?" he hissed, cautious.  
"I don't know, I've just seen it" I muttered back, my lip quavering.  
"Should we ask her?" he questioned.  
I shook my head, violently, making it apparent that the decision was not even an option.  
"Do you really think Jade will give us an honest answer?"  
"She is stubborn, you're right. So what do we do?"  
"Get Lane."  
"Why Lane?"  
"He is the guidance counsellor, isn't he? Surely he should be the one to advise us and/or Jade!"  
Andre nodded, as we both agreed to fetch Lane immediatley. The matter was too serious to postpone any action.

Cat's PoV

I watched Jade and her new/old friend walk to class together, clinging onto the other, gently. It warmed my heart to see my best friend happy, truly happy. Usually I only saw pure delight when she was with Beck, but when they split, I feared that she would continue being bitter and cruel forever. Not that she was purposely mean that way, it's all she's grown up knowing. It was only until she found Beck she began to loosen up a little, giving us little glimpses at the real Jade West. But now she's found Cade again, she appears to brighten up a whole lot more, even more than she did with anyone else. And I felt content.  
Cade and Jade. I still found that funny.  
I looked behind me and noticed that Tori and Andre had disappeared. I informed Jade, so she told me that they were probably off snoodling together or something. I shrugged it off, assuming we'll see them back in class anyway.  
We reached Sikowitz's class after a couple of minutes, and found our seats. Jade sat away from Beck, and beside me and Cade. I saw Beck's face fall, and it got me thinking. Did he still like Jade?  
"Morning Cat, Robbie, Beck, Jade – and who's this dashing young man?" the balding teacher greeted, pausing as his eyes met the brunet's.  
"I'm Cade Samuels" he introduced, a little shocked by the appearance of our teacher. Sikowitz's eyebrows raised in alarm.  
"You're not here about the body are you?" he inquired, fearfully.  
All our faces twisted into expressions of bewilderment, nervous as to why Sikowitz would have ask about a body – dead or alive uncertain.  
"Um, no?" Cade assured him, a tad bit scared. Sikowitz quickly returned back to normal, perching himself onto the edge of the stage.  
"Good, good" he sighed. "So, are you an exchange student or something?"  
"No, he's Jade's friend from New Jersey" Robbie explained.  
"Ooh, The Garden State!"  
"Yeah, sure . . . " muttered Cade.  
"So, are you an actor?" Sikowitz quizzed, his head propped up by his clammy fist.  
"Not really, I've only starred in one play, and I was seven years old."  
Jade chuckled, and poked his tummy flirtatiously. It was very strange to see Jade acting this way, very strange indeed.  
"He was a very adorable frog" she teased. Cade just rolled his eyes, smiling. Sikowitz furrowed his eyebrows, clearly not used to seeing this side of Jade. Actually, no one was. It was rather disturbing.  
"Oh, my brother found an adorable frog once. He brought it home and put it in a jar then every dinner time he insists that it comes and sits with us. Mom has to make it a special Caesar salad and everything" I said, sincerely. Everyone just stared at me, expressions of perplexity etched all over their faces.  
"Why – " Cade started, until Jade cut him mid-sentence.  
"Just, let it go" she sighed, patting his shoulder.  
Sikowitz got up and knelt down on the floor in front of Jade, and smiled, freakishly. She eyed him, her arms crossed.  
"Having fun down there?" she asked him, sarcastically.  
"I wouldn't be so snarky if I were you, Jade, if you found out what I know" he told her, wisely.  
"And that is?" she questioned, a demanding look in her intensely blue eyes.  
"Oh, I'm not sure you deserve to know" he sighed. Jade groaned.  
"Just tell me."  
"Nuh uh."  
"Tell me."  
"Nope."  
"TELL ME!" Jade screamed. Sikowitz fell back slightly, shocked at her sudden outburst.  
"Great Ghandi, alright alright!"  
Jade smiled with victory, then leant forward, preparing to hear the news.  
"Mr Everson, your playwriting teacher, gave me a copy of your script."  
"The script about my play?" Jade inquired, perking up. Sikowitz nodded.  
"Wait, the one about the boy who goes on an insane rampage and murders anyone who ever bullied him?" Robbie piped up.  
"Yeah, The Acts of Retribution."  
"He murders his bullies?" I asked, petrified, imagining the scene.  
"Brutally" Jade answered, smirking evilly. I squeaked, and ran into Robbie's arms, shaking. He hushed me gently, then softly rubbed my back, in an attempt to comfort me.  
Sikowitz shook his head and returned back to the matter in hand.  
"Yeah, well, me and Principal Aikman think that it's flawless. Beautifully written with an exquisite plotline."  
Jade's mouth flew open, hanging.  
"And, we want you to direct here, at Hollywood Arts."  
Jade released a tiny squeak, as Cade engulfed her in a humongous hug. I ran over and embraced her to, congratulating her. She returned it, and whispered a thank you in my ear. As Robbie approached her, she pushed him away with her hand, which I'm sure he had fully expected. Rex continued to mock Robbie, ruthlessly. Beck approached her, but when he remembered they weren't a couple any more, his spread arms seemed too awkward and too soon, given the light of things. Instead, he shook her hand, clumsily.  
Suddenly, the sight of Tori, Andre and Lane bursting in through the door put an end to our celebrating. They looked worried, with troubled complexions.  
"Jade, we need you to come with us."  
"Why?"  
"To explain that wound on your hand" Lane informed her, gesturing to a bloodied bandage on her hand. I gasped, and ran to her, distressed.  
"Jadey, what did you do!" I cried, grabbing her hand, causing her to wince and pull it away. Everyone had begun to crowd around, itching to catch a glimpse of it.  
"Nothing!" she exclaimed, pulling her green sleeve down even further.  
"That is not nothing, Jade" Tori screeched, distraught. Jade slitted her eyelids to glare at her.  
"I should of guessed you would be part of this!"  
"Part of what?"  
"Humiliating me! Embarrassing me!"  
"I don't want to do that! I want to help you!"  
"I don't need your help, Vega!"  
"Jade, at least tell us how you did it" Andre suggested, breaking up the two.  
Jade sighed and looked around her, at the sea of anxious faces.  
"I – "

**A.N: DUN DUN DUN! How did Jade do it, I wonder? Guess you'll all have to read the next chapter (which I hopefully should update soon) unless you want to be left hanging. Your call. See you on the next chapter! Trust me, you'll want to be there! Click the button! Go for it! No, it's not a trap, just do it! Also, whilst you're clicking buttons, don't forget to click the review button and type a small comment, or a smiley face if you wish, I don't mind. CLICK THE BUTTON!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Its really, really amazing how much you guys are getting into the story. I can't believe the support already, it's brilliant. Thank you! Also, my hand is OK, only mild tissue damage which means a bandage for the next week. No broken bones. So I can type! And a huge shout-out to Lovatic for giving me a super nice review. Thank you! – Billie  
Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Victorious, or any other name brands/celebrities or any other products mentioned in the story at all. All I own is the plot and my OC Cade. Please don't sue me. You wouldn't get much anyway, I'm skint**

Tori's PoV

"I – I can't do this here" the raven-haired girl muttered, and escaped the prying stares from her fellow classmates. We all glanced at each other, then chose to race after her. She was waiting outside for me, Andre and Lane, chewing on her nails nervously. We gave her questioning look, which she replied with a heavy groan. Lane led us to his office, or 'den' as he had nicknamed it. There he had sat her down, and handed her a homemade cookie (with extra gluten of course), which she promptly threw at me. It collided in between my chest, and slid down, leaving a sticky trail of chocolate. As I wiped off the stain, a mutinous gleam in Jade's eyes, Lane motioned for her to speak.  
"I got in a fight with . . . with . . . Derek." Lane's eyes darkened, and he gravely sat back in his swinging, wicker chair. She had muttered the last part, fearfully, in hope Andre and I wouldn't hear. We did.  
"Who's Derek?" Andre asked, speaking my thoughts.  
"Um, I think this is a conversation me and Jade should discuss alone, if you don't mind" Lane told them, seriously.  
"Yes, we do mind!" I spluttered, outraged. We had a right to know and protect Jade, just don't tell her I said she needs protection. "If Jade's been hurt, let alone been in a fight, I want to know!"  
"Vega, there are plenty more cookies in that jar over there, just an arm's distance away" Jade threatened, as I squeaked and hastily exited the room, pulling Andre along with me. Rethinking the decision it only seemed fair to let them have their privacy.  
The door slammed shut behind us, as we groaned, distressed, and walked away. Beck, Cade, Cat, Robbie and Rex had found us lingering around my locker, and approached us. They all seemed to be anxious. Well, all but Rex.  
"So, how did she do it?" Robbie asked.  
"Is Jade okay?" Cat demanded.  
"She said she got in a fight, so then Lane kicked us out" I explained, sighing.  
"A fight?" Cade cried, his dark aviators covering his eyes once again.  
"With who?" Beck bellowed, fuming. I was starting to think his feelings for Jade might not be as dead as he made clear last night.  
"Some guy called Derek?" Andre replied, shrugging. Cat shrieked, petrified, then sped off in the direction of Lane's den. We all looked at each other, furrowing our eyebrows.  
"I'm guessing she knows Derek" Rex commented, sarcastically.  
"But why was she fighting him?" Cade questioned, quizzically.  
"You know Jade, someone probably sat on her scissors again" Rex joked, chuckling at himself. Robbie scolded him, due to all our threatening glares.  
"Even if Rex is right, no one ever fights back" Beck informed wisely.  
This observation bugged me. Beck was right. No one fought back with Jade, unless they had a death wish. And the way Jade had whispered his name, she had said it with so much terror, that it got me wondering, what if Jade was scared of him? What if he had started the fight? What if she was hurt elsewhere? What if this had happened before? Just the thought of Jade, helpless and bruised, was sickening. Although she may say she's not my friend, but I know that's just her bad-girl repertoire talking. I care for her, and I'd never want to see her hurt.

Beck's PoV

I still loved her. I still loved Jade. I don't think I'd stopped. I never followed her out the door, because I was confused. Confused because I was afraid we weren't working anymore. Afraid that if I hadn't of ended it, she would of. Clearly, with the 'coincidental' arrival of her 'friend' Cade, I was right. It was as if she was a changed person around him. She was a lot nicer, she smiles constantly, she laughs more. It was very unnerving. And very heartbreaking.  
And the whole scene with her and her bloody hand distressed me. At first I thought she was slitting her wrists, and that literally made me feel sick to the stomach with guilt and sorrow, but when I discovered it was due to her being involved in a fight, I was even more worried. With whom was she fighting? What was it about? Was it over a guy? Was it over me? Was it about our break-up? Was it with her dad? Was it with her brothers? Was she attacked? Why was she attacked? Did she fight back? My mind was flooding with questions, all which led to various other scenarios that repulsed me and made me want to hit something. Or possibly someone, depending on how my mood changes. I was in a very dangerous state of mind, filled with regret and nerves. To attempt to talk to me now would be like pushing down on the button for an explosive. Mass destruction and severe pain will come to those who push red buttons.  
My friends respected that, and let me walk over to my opaque locker. I released an exasperated sigh and slid down the plastic casing. I held my head in my hands as my mind began to wonder. I was at peacefully like that for several minutes, until a gaggle of giggling girls approached me. I looked up to see a group of fake-tanned, bleach-blonde girls, all standing around me. They battered they plastic eyelashes and pouted their bee-sting lips, forcing to me to get up.  
"Hey Beck" they cooed in unison. I groaned, really not in the mood for the fangirls now.  
"So, I hear you and Jade are over. Is that true?" one obnoxious girl asked, smacking her gum loudly.  
It gave me great sadness to confirm this.  
"Well, I was thinking, that maybe you and I could hang out on Friday night, if that's cool with you?" she asked, in a tone she thought was seductive, but instead sounded like a creepy stalker.  
I was about to tell her to back-off, when Jade walked by, a fresh cup of coffee in her non-bandaged hand. The other girls noticed her, and began to snigger.  
"Hey Jade, did you know me and Beck are going on a date Friday night!" screeched the arrogant girl, hoping to make Jade jealous. I tried to explain that we really weren't going out, but she cut me off.  
"Food for you Beck, I hope you're very happy together" she told me, knocking me off my feet. I raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Really?" I questioned, taken aback by her coolness of the situation.  
"No" she scoffed. "What I hope is that you choke on your own Botox," she gestured to the obnoxious girl. Then to me she said; "And I hope you get strangled ruthlessly in your sleep by your hair, which then drags your sorry-ass carcass outside onto the highway to be crushed by tourist buses and monster trucks, leaving nothing but a pile of nothing but a bloody, mangled stretch of skin and disintegrated bones."  
I had to hand it to her, although it hurt that she threatened me, it was a very creative insult.  
She then strolled off to her locker.  
I turned to face the girls, all horrified by Jade's threats. I simply shrugged causing them to whine and storm away. I picked up my bag from the tiled floor, then headed over to Jade. Jade slammed her locker door shut when she saw me, and crossed her arms.  
"You know, I wasn't kidding about the hair thing" she warned.  
"I know, I know, I just came to ask if you were OK."  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Only Tori mentioned something about you getting into a fight, and I was worried."  
"Stupid Vega, can't keep her mouth shut. And anyway, why would you be worried. We broke up."  
Hearing the words leave her lips was like an alarm bell going off. Only once has Jade said that (maybe a few times but only once has she actually meant it) and it stung. Like hearing your older/younger sibling is your parents' favourite child. Only ten times as worse.  
"Well, can't I care for my friend?"  
"We're not friends."  
And with that she walked away, smashing a white booklet into my chest as she brushed past. I picked it up and waved it at her, asking what it was.  
"It's my script. I thought you'd want to be in it."  
I turned it over and saw the printing:

The Acts of Retribution  
Written by Jade West

I smiled to myself, my thumb running along the name. It was going to be a hit, and I knew it. I was flattered Jade, despite recent events, still wanted me in her play. And I wasn't going to let her down.

**A.N: I know this was short, I just needed to get something out. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I'll update soon, just maybe not tomorrow (Wednesday) as we are going to the waterpark for the whole day. I promise I'll try though!**


End file.
